


Klingon Promotions Among the Vanyar

by heget



Series: Vanyar [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon is Vague, Cuivienyarna, Cuiviénen, Gen, Headcanon, Imin is not Ingwë, It doesn't contradict canon except maybe in spirit?, Klingon Promotion Vanyar, Meta, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Vanyar, Vanyar aren’t Boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heget/pseuds/heget
Summary: It is high time that I explained a head-canon that became the bedrock upon which sits"Of Ingwë Ingweron". Building off some ideas about the Vanyar and my ideas and opinions about Cuiviénen, I landed on whatI swear is not a crack theory.





	Klingon Promotions Among the Vanyar

* * *

**Ingwë is a Stone-Cold Killer, or Klingon Style Promotions Among the Vanyar**

* * *

The _Cuivienyarna_ presents the first three elves to awaken as immediately partnered with a corresponding spouse, and together these couples are the finders, founders, and leaders of the three tribes. The Three are Imin (and Iminyë) for Minyar/Vanyar, Tata (and Tatië) for Tatyar/Noldor, and Enel (and Enelyë) for Nelyar/Teleri. The most popular fan concepts are that the first Unbegotten elves are allegorical figures or if actual characters then are not alternative names for Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë but their immediate predecessors. Treating these three (six if counting their spouses) as purely allegorical will work, roughly, because the _Cuivienyarna_ is supposed to be the simplified story that teaches counting to young elven children. But I think simplifying their existence to allegory only really applies to their names and a glossing over of political reality. And misses out on developing any real story set in Cuiviénen. If they are real historical people, then matching the First Unbegotten -Imin, Tata, and Enel- to the later trio of Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë ...doesn't work. At least not for Finwë and certainly not Elwë. But the alternative never sat easy with me. Because if Imin, Tata, and Enel exist as separate characters, why are they never heard of again or influence events in the Silmarillion? At least whomever they were based on, those shadowy first tribal leaders of the elves - who _cannot_ be the Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë for reasons I will soon explain. The common fan theory is to make Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë (plus Olwë and Elmo) the sons or grandsons of these legendary first leaders of the three elven tribes. Or work around the problems of siblings in Ingwë's case with Indis and Elwë's two younger brothers, not to mention the disappearance of wives, and say that the Three are the same characters. Either Ingwë is Imin’s son, or just another name for Ingwë. But not even Ingwë fits perfectly into the silhouette of Imin. Or pretend that Tatië and certainly Enelyë don't exist. (For if Enel is Elu -highly unlikely- then wherefore can Melian and her love be?)  
  
Now I’ll admit I fell into this trap of saying Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë were the heirs of the leaders of their tribes. That this family tie was why the three were chosen as ambassadors to go with Oromë and why the elves of their kindred followed them. But it is said only this: that Oromë picked the three, and that after they came back from Valinor with tales of that land and the light of the Two Trees now in their eyes, the elves of Cuiviénen listened and followed them as leaders. The implication becomes clear. Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë were not leaders of the elves until after returning from Valinor. And no reason is given as for why Oromë chose them. (Or if they weren't volunteered or volunteered to go.)

So what? Did the elves have no leaders before Oromë's arrival? _Please_. Elves are social beings. There might not be a formal hierarchical structure yet, if one really wants to stretch credulity, but there would be leaders. Maybe not permanent leaders, not a single leader for every category of decision facing the group, but they exist. And if the elves were a settled community, as hints of the language might suggest, the necessity of some Initial Three Bigwigs can't be denied. So the ruling families might be but one generation, but there would be present those personages most looked to for leadership, and they will be called by their _Cuivienyarna_ names for ease of convenience.

Back to the supposition of Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë as the sons and heirs of the leaders, that headcanon so popular to fic writers would don't ignore the _Cuivienyarna_ but aren't willing to twist the story to make them the same figures. The headcanon I dropped. What if our three, Ingwë, Finwë, Elwë, are **not at all** related to the ruling families of the three tribes? That these three are on the social outskirts of the tribes, low-ranking members among their groups. Young men with ambition and drive, but little chance for opportunities. And if one or all are orphans as well, dodging the issue of an Elwë with two brothers but no parents, no recorded parents for Finwë or Ingwë, all the better to explain why there are none with authority over the three kings or to whom they turn to for counsel or must share power with in Valinor. Because it was getting unrealistic to lose _all_ three original leaders to the Black Riders, unless in one fell swoop, or have all three choose not to follow their sons to Valinor. 

And add the fact that the elves had no guarantee that those going with Oromë to Valinor would or could return or how long that they would be gone. You would not want to send a person in authority away, especially if they are either leading the tribe or depended up in an assisting role- or just to be around in case something happens to the leader. Elwë, perhaps, as he had two younger brothers as spares to the heir, and thus his loss would not be a permanently fatal blow to the running of his tribe. But this crisis would still happen to the Teleri anyway, permanently dividing their tribe and psychologically scarring them. Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë are scouts. You don't send the most important people out as scouts, people you need to be leading the tribe and nascent villages while waiting for the scouts to return with news. Send out trusted people, perhaps. Maybe your heirs. Depends on how callous one imagines the early elves, and just how great the uncertainty Oromë's offer is. Is he promising a hyper-quick visit with guarantees of their swift safe return? How much do the elves, so recently plagued by abductions by Dark Riders, truly trust that promise? 

So Oromë picks (or is offered) the three that are not necessary for their tribes’ continued survival, three young men from each group who are eager for the chance at something greater.

Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë go to Valinor, bask in the light of the Two Trees, and grow stronger and wiser and more powerful. They desire to return to Cuiviénen and convince their people to follow them back to Aman. They return with the goal of gaining followers, of convincing the Eldar in their tribal groups to follow them so that they may live under the Two Trees and away from the shores of Cuiviénen. They return as the Three Prophets.

And the three leaders of the Minyar, Tayar, and Nelyar are going to see the young men as dangerous threats to their authority, rebellious and seditious upstarts trying to steal their power and leadership. Raging debates would occur as the tribal kings tried to silence these three prophets. Over time, both Finwë and Elwë (who has his brother Olwë as the Aaron to his Moses, so to speak) use speeches to convince about half the members of their tribes to abandon the authority of the true leaders and commit to going to Aman. The Tatyar and Nelyar that do not convert become the Avari, the Unwilling, staying under the leadership of Tata and Enel, knowing that they were the true elves and that those the took to the march were deserters and also rebels.

We know the Avari are equal parts the Tatyar that stay and Nelyar, and none are Minyar.

And here is where the most radical point comes in- for all of the Minyar chose to go with Ingwë to Valinor. Which means we can’t have a Imin and Iminyë, that arrogant hypothetical first elf ever awakened, still leading the Minyar unless we decide Imin and Ingwë are one and the same (which makes Indis a daughter or granddaughter). Is then Iminyë ruling as queen as the Minyar let their king go off to the unknown with a strange power, one that is of the same kindred as those frightening riders? Okay, but then we say Imin is Ingwë, but Tata isn't Finwë and Enel isn't Elwë, that only the first couple is real and the other two are stories or that our sets of trios must be unequally mixed. No, we must keep Imin and Ingwë as separate characters.

Which means Imin has to die.

...Or at least be permanently removed from power among the elves, for Ingwë will be held forever more as High King of All the Eldar.

And how is Imin going to die and to leave the power vacuum for Ingwë to step in, thus allowing Ingwë to gather all of the Minyar under him to move en-mass to Valinor? Especially when Melkor has been chained away, removing that immediate threat and oh so convenient tool to remove Imin. When debates are raging among the elves of Cuiviénen of whether to stay or go.

And that's when I had the idea for the elegantly simple solution.

**Ingwë kills Imin, takes his place as king.**

_(**insert Lion King gif**)_

Bear with me.

Ingwë is not going to pussy-foot around like Finwë or Elwë, and his speeches about the wonders of a land and light that his people have never seen is not going to be strong enough to convince his _whole_ tribe (with no dissenters) to follow him. Only half the Noldor go, two-thirds of the Teleri, but every single Vanyar goes to Valinor. Ingwë can’t have persuasive skills that work on 100% of the people he speaks to, or convince the leader of his tribe to cede all control to him in perpetuity. There's fantasy, and then there is fantasy. And mind control isn't a valid permanent solution.

But Ingwë isn’t going to be satisfied with leaving anyone behind. They are going to Aman, they are going as quickly as they can, and they’re doing this together. Imin is holding the Minyar back. Imin needs to go. Ingwë, to be worthy of the uncontested claim of supreme ruler of the non-Avari Eldar, is going to take action.

The Vanyar are the Spear-elves, and also the ones I see as more athletic, and the hunters of big game, the strong wrestlers and disciplined fighters. _Headcanon post on this elsewhere_. Ingwë is going to take his spear and drive it through Imin and solve his problem.

As a furtive murder -where Imin mysteriously disappears or turns up dead and thus Ingwë can be free to step in and fill the vacuum- would not be simple and dramatic enough to get all of the first tribe behind Ingwë. I think the murder was very public- and quite possibly very formalized. Now Ingwë could walk up with a weapon during a meeting with most of the tribe in attendance, gut Imin, and turn to the other Minyar, daring them to deny him after his very public declaration of a coup. But let’s have this hunter-gather transitioning into settled society also be a warrior culture, with formal or semi-formal duels to decide disputes - including that of leadership.

Ingwë returns from Valinor, changed by the boost the light of the Two Trees and exposure to the land of the Valar. He demands to fight Imin or whoever is currently in charge of the Minyar to a duel in the center of their village. Winner gets the metaphorical crown and decides the fate of all their people. The smallest first tribe has a far more rigid code among its members, to explain away some of its lack of political divisiveness. Ingwë very quickly and publicly overpowers the previous king -and if the idea of the first deliberate kin-slaying of elves occurring so early and not involving a single Noldo upsets you, Dear Reader, we can say the duel is not to the death. Fair Warning, though, you will not like events that happen down the road in "Of Ingwë Ingweron." After the duel, none doubt Ingwë’s right to command his people. Plus he’s a scary guy and to question his authority would have you end up like poor Imin.

One 'Klingon Promotion' later, the Minyar are first on the road to Valinor. They aren’t wasting time trying to shout everyone into coming, nor will they broke any dissenters turning back. Dan can defy Elwë, and no bad blood lingers. But no Minyar is staying behind to not be counted Amanyar Vanyar. Finwë and Elwë are a little perturbed by their companion and steer clear of Ingwë for the duration of the March, sticking to visiting just each other.

In fact, the Vanyar as a whole? Constant hair-trigger duelists, the proud warrior race guys of the elves. When they get to Valinor they mellow out as a culture, and change their combat to sports like footraces and wrestling. (Mandos sets the same penalty that existed in Greco-Roman wrestling- everything short of killing the opponent is permissible, but if he has to re-embody the elf, that’s an automatic forfeit.) The Valar’s ban on violence in Aman that Fëanor so famously breaks? What, you thought that rule was because of the Noldor or Melkor? Please, everything does not revolve around them. The Vanyar may be technical pacifists now, but they don’t let the roots of that warrior tradition completely die out. Weapons are abandoned- but woe the man or woman that can’t make a good showing at the yearly javelin throw. And when the War of Wrath is called, the Vanyar will raise their armies and go defeat the forces of Morgoth with a swift victory in fifty years.

...Look, replace the word Vanyar with the word monk, and note that the medieval monk was the largest agricultural landowner in England, so there's the answer of who grows food in Valinor, but that the monks were not purely pacifists and usually quite the opposite, for multiple religious doctrines including Christianity. And even if the elves don't have organized religion, still the Vanyar are the most pious elves.

So Ingwë, who has won his position of leader like any good blonde Viking king, who none, not even Finwë or Elwë, dare to challenge, makes it to Aman, to Manwë. Who disapproves of this past violence. That Ingwë, like many ancient tyrants and kings who came to their throne through the blood of enemies, finds himself dedicating his time to pursuits of peace, of religion and making amends and contemplating the wrongs on his soul. That his abdication in all but name to sit at Manwë’s feet at the slopes of Taniquetil could have been a personal penance or the term of an exile in all but name as punishment for Imin’s murder, one that’s been softened or covered up by time and translation.

So my Ingwë can still be the reclusive king up in his mountain monastery, ignoring demands of rule in favor of playing with his many cats and composing poetry to honor Manwë. Yet this same elf was the one to stand in the scared ring of combat in his village wielding the spear and shield, anointed king of his people by the blood of his rival. As I wrote in a later post: "Ingwë is mellowed out on poetry and cats, searching for the peace of mind he never had as a young man. But all the Eldar remember who he really is and what he can do if he decides it’s necessary. So they’d rather have him acting like the Sultan from _Aladdin_ , because the Ingwë that lurks under the surface would cold-clock Conan." Ingwë’s son, Ingwion, was raised in the same fine tradition of _don’t mess around with your enemies. When you decide to go after them, take a big stick and beat them senseless with it._ Fingolfin’s strength to wound Morgoth multiple times in a duel was not from Finwë, let me just say.

And if Imin and his family and supporters still live, they are toothless and weak, or reborn and unable to successfully challenge Ingwë’s power. Or content with Ingwë's strength, unwilling to challenge it. Thought I think making Ingwë’s wife a daughter of Imin opens up neat possibilities, a somewhat political match where I can play around with ideas of the relationship and opinions between husband, wife, and sons. Yes, here is point Ravennë was created.

Because the more I think about what I can do with the Vanyar and world-building, the more intriguing they are.

That the “Beautiful Ones” is a polite euphemism for “Those Blondes that Will Challenge You to an Honor Duel if They Think You’ve Insulted Their Poetry, No Don’t Make Eye Contact.” Or at least that’s how the Avari will remember them.


End file.
